Beyblade Musical
by Ms.B.Orosz
Summary: It's theater class, and with Boris as the Drama teacher, things are bound to get crazy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the Little Mermaid, or any of the characters. Any unrecognized surnames are purely made up by me for the cast list.

Beyblade Musical

Chapter One: The Little Mermaid

Directed by: Boris Balkov

Cast:

**Ariel** – Julia and Raul Fernandez **Prince Eric** – Oliver Loizeau

**King Triton** – Robert Jurgen **Flounder** – Max Tate

**Sebastian** – Garland Siebald **Ursula the Sea Witch** – Hilary Tachibana

**Flotsam and Jetsam** – Bryan Kuznetsov and Ian Paplov **Scuttle** – Lee Wong

**Prince Eric's Butler** – Spencer Petrov **The Chef** – Johnny McGregor

**Max, Prince Eric's Dog** – Daichi Sumeragi **The Shark** – Tala Ivanov

**Ariel's Sisters** – Mathilda Alster, Mariam Yamada, Mariah Wong, Ming-Ming Love, Salima Ikeda, Queen

* * *

><p>Boris paced around the room frantically. It was only three days before the opening night of "The Little Mermaid," and his lead actress, Julia, had broken her arm. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Turning to his class, the performers dressed up in their costumes for a dress rehearsal, he addressed their problem.<p>

"Alright, we need a new Ariel. No, Ming-Ming, you may not play her part, no matter how much you've practiced the part." Boris silenced the girl's protests, causing her to pout. "We need someone that's not playing a part already. Brainstorm with each other, and we'll resume this conversation in approximately 45 minutes."

The male actors sat in a circle, each providing their thoughts and opinions. Tala stroked his chin with a shark fin, feeling a little stuffy. He turned to his right, where Spencer sat wearing his butler costume.

"Why couldn't I have gotten the Butler role? Your costume looks so much more comfortable." Tala groaned, getting an itch on his back where he couldn't reach. Sitting across from him in the circle, Garland Siebald crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly as his crab claws got in the way. Johnny swiped at his head with his rehearsal cleaver, sighing in boredom.

"Don't complain, at least you don't have to be a fuckin' eel." Bryan said, leaning back in his chair. "Those damn things creep the shit outta me." Lee scoffed, knocking a few feathers loose from his own garb.

"You shouldn't complain either. You don't have to be a crazy bird that knots his feathers with a fork. A stupid fucking _fork_." Lee complained, throwing his arms up, as well as several loose feathers, into the air. Oliver looked at the boys around him, being the only one in a respectable role.

"Guys, I really think we should come up with a replacement before the girls do." The other actors turned towards him, scowls covering most of the faces. Suddenly, Max shot his hand in the air.

"I got it! What about Raul?" Everyone deadpanned around him, only Robert keeping his composure.

"Max, Raul is a boy. He can't play the part of Ariel." The German said slowly, hoping to get through to the blonde sitting next to him. Max just grinned.

"Nah. Just think about it. He has just as much acting experience as Julia, looks exactly like her since they're twins, AND he's more feminine than Julia. It's perfect! The audience won't ever know." The group of boys stared, their mouths hanging open. Only one thought ran through all of their minds.

_This boy's a genius!_

"Well then. It's decided, I'll go tell Boris our suggestion and reasons." Robert stood up, picking his Trident off of the floor, and walked over to their Drama Teacher. With baited breaths, the group of boys watched the older male. They soon let out a cheer as they watched Boris hug Robert as if he was a savior. Boris clapped his hands, drawing the attention of his classroom.

"OKAY! The replacement for Ariel's part has been decided." The students leaned on the edges of their seats, waiting for the revelation. "RAUL!" Said boy jumped up, tripping on the leg of his chair. He picked himself up off the floor and stood up straight.

"Yes, Mr. Boris?" The male actors sitting across the room grinned with malicious glee, finding their needed entertainment.

"You will replace your sister as Ariel." The students gasped. "And before anyone can protest, it was brought to light that you have just as much acting experience as her, and you are twins. It's done, so start practicing your lines while the costumes get refitted."

"A toast, to Raul, for saving our asses!" Johnny yelled, holding up a shot glass. The others cheered, lifting their own glasses to clink together. Lee started crying.

"Dude, man, you were sooooo beautiful out there. I'm so glad you found your true love and became human for good!" He gushed at Raul and Oliver, who happened to be sitting next to each other. Everyone sweat-dropped as Robert quickly, yet carefully, removed the glass from Lee's hand. Bryan reached over and brought Lee's head to his chest, petting his hair a few times.

"It's okay, Lee. It's all okay." Still petting Lee's hair, Bryan carefully brought his other hand to pinch his pressure point, effectively knocking the Chinese boy out. Everyone looked at each other.

"So, that was a crazy ass play. I wonder what Boris is going to have us perform next." Raul groaned outwardly at Tala's words, dreading their next production.

"All I know is, Julia better break any more body parts, or I'll start doing it for her."


End file.
